


[全职猎人/团酷][酷拉皮卡4.4生贺]海边的希斯克利夫

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Lofter备份，2018年酷拉皮卡生日贺文
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 4





	[全职猎人/团酷][酷拉皮卡4.4生贺]海边的希斯克利夫

《海边的希斯克利夫》

那天我在海边走着，远远地望见一位白裙的女孩站在桥上，彼时深青色的海面映着宝蓝色的天空。阳光很弱，周围一片灰蒙蒙，而那个女孩伫在木板做的桥上，一动不动。

于是我叫住了她。然而她的回应却让我吓了一跳。那声音很低沉，是变声期少年的声音。我一下子就明白了，他是男性。

但他好像什么都不介意，只不过是直勾勾地盯着我。他拥有一对罕见的红眼睛，白皙的皮肤好似大理石雕塑，毫无瑕疵。风吹动他的裙摆，纤细的小腿上没有肌肉。

我禁不住好奇，便问他在这里做什么，为什么要穿成这个样子。

“练习复仇。”我听见他说，低沉的声音和甜美的外表形成剧烈反差。我猜，假设他穿上西装，或许是那种很受女人欢迎的小白脸。

“复仇？有什么复仇是需要你穿上裙子的呢？”我问道。

他拨弄了一下他被风吹乱的金发，继续说：

“有。有很多。我不但要穿，我还要练习如何习惯它们。”

“你在向谁复仇？”我又问道。

“向一切。”他别过头去，不再直直地瞪着我，反而去瞪着海和天空了，“如果你想知道全部的故事，你不妨呆在这里听我说。但是你必须答应我，无论这个故事多么不合你的胃口，在我叙述完之前，都不准离开。”

我欣然同意。下面就是他的故事，虽然内容波折，但他叙述得却很平淡：

大约是在1812年前后，各国的起义还没开始，有很多探险家热衷于探索新大陆。我就是其中一员。我的故乡一穷二白，到处是工业革命留下的残渣废品。天空永远蓝不起来，空气也酸溜溜的，带着下水道的气味。我有一些要好的老乡，我与他们——大约十几人——一起乘了船，兴致勃勃地想找一片新土地，或者在旅途中挖点宝物来换钱。由于我的故乡布满了蜘蛛的痕迹，于是我们就称自己为蜘蛛。

最开始的几个月我们一无所获，除了白白的消耗船上的粮食，我们什么也没找着。食物和资源越来越少，眼看我们就要双手空空再次回乡。很多船员建议我回头，而我一直劝他们再多航行几日试试看。那片海域在我过去的计算里有不少群岛，无论怎么走，一定会碰上几个。结果，真如我所料，直到第十三周，我们雇佣的水手望见了一块小孤岛。

发现孤岛总不像发现大陆那样令人欣喜，因为岛上就算有人类居住的痕迹，那些人也多半是一点都没有开化的土著民。除了抓回去当俘虏卖掉，没有多大的用处。

但是惊异的是，那片孤岛上竟然有文明的痕迹。那片土地住着拥有自己文字和语言的民族，他们有祭祀台，有石板的房屋，还有瞭望塔，也有造船的技术。奇妙的是，在过去我所知道一切少数民族中，我从未听闻过他们。

我们的到来也令他们惊异。起初的几日，我们交流困难。不过很快，我就学会了他们的语言。那是一种繁杂的类似闪米特语的古老语种，文字则是象形文字，很难记忆。我尚且不会读写，但听和说还是没有问题的。他们自称为窟鲁塔族。他们听闻过外部世界的事情，不过都是些发生在几百年前的陈年往事。他们没有任何工业化的迹象，仍旧延续着古代的手工和耕织技术。

有趣的事情发生在我们到达的第二周。我在一次夜晚的散步中碰到了一个小女孩，那时候我的船员们和老乡们都在睡觉。我看见她时她正在爬树，蓝色裙子下是白色裤子。她双腿几近劈叉，努力着攀上那颗树，姿势粗野得不像个女孩。

我叫住那个女孩。她吓了一跳，和受惊的猫头鹰一样，从树上直直地掉下来。

我伸出双手接住了她，顺便沾了我一手的泥巴和树叶。她的体重很轻，骨骼大约是一个八九岁孩童的大小。在我怀里，她拥有一头过长的金发，虽然因为没有打理而四处乱翘，但配上她那双闪闪发光的大眼睛，依旧显得十分可爱。

她的脸蹭地一下红了起来，挣扎着想要下来。我瞧她有趣，于是半开玩笑地威胁她，如果她不告诉我她在这儿做什么，我就把她半夜爬树的事情告诉她的父母。

一听我要告密，这女孩立刻就蔫了半截。她整个人蜷缩在我怀里，好像一只小鸟。

那个小女孩偷偷地告诉我，在这个平凡无奇的、前工业化的小岛上，藏着些令人兴奋不已的东西——我猜，大概是金子或是宝石一类的。而她爬上树，正是为了找它们。

“你把我举高点，”她用奶声奶气的声音命令我，等我把她抬高后，她指向树的另一边，“就在那棵树过去往下的地方。”然后她便转过头来，恶狠狠地瞪我，反过来威胁我道：

“假设你胆敢把这件事情告诉任何你认识的人，或者把我偷偷来到这里的事情告诉大家，我就把你的脑袋打下来。”

我哭笑不得地把这个小孩放下。我对她所说的宝物心怀好奇，这或许是我们旅行最大的意义，掠夺宝物。于是我对她说，如果她明晚还需要我的帮助，就依旧在相同的地点碰面。她丝毫没有觉察到危险，国王一样满意地点点头，拍拍泥土便离开了。

在那个夜晚的后半，我找来一根树枝，花了三个小时左右的时间挖掘那个女孩所说的地点。果不其然，我看见一个通往地底的暗门。或许这个民族就是用地窖来潜藏他们的宝物。我草草地用一些树叶和泥巴盖住我挖掘的痕迹，佯装去睡了。

这个伟大发现，我并未告诉任何一个船员和老乡——虽然我们一同长大，同仇敌忾，但是我们从来不是一个完整的团体。比方说，我曾经看见我最能干的船员，趁着夜色杀害了他的两个老乡，只为了夺取财产。从那个穷山恶水里出来的人，很难真正互相信任。因此，这次的掠夺我决定由我一人进行。

下一个夜晚，月色朦胧，星星也发着晦暗的光。夜空中布满了云朵，空气很潮湿，大约要下雨了。

我早早在那棵树下等着，月亮刚过半，那个女孩就来了。她换了一身白色衣服，配着她粉嫩的脸蛋，更添甜美，虽然我知道她很蛮横且不好惹。

果然，她一看见我，就开始指使我：“你跟我来。”

我们穿过了一条弯弯曲曲的小道，绕了很大一圈，到了那个地方。然后她丢给我一根木棒，命令我挖掘。我苦笑着答应，暗自庆幸自己昨晚已经提前做好了准备。假设她生活在外部世界，她长大后一定是凯瑟琳大帝。

待我挖到了那扇我没有打开的门，她就兴奋地凑上前看。那门上全是我读不懂的文字，大约是关于怎么打开这扇门方法。不过她好像明白。她喃喃自语了一堆东西，我听不太清，不过尚且记下了一些。第一段大概是关于一些植物，第二段则讲了窟鲁塔族会发红的眼睛（我先前完全不知晓），第三就是这扇门需要窟卢塔族人的鲜血来打开。

小女孩一开始读的时候很快活，越读到后面越害怕。我看着她的神色从粉嫩到苍白，看着她眼里的好奇渐渐转化为恐惧，我便知道，这里面一定藏有什么天大的宝物。一个计划渐渐浮现在我的心里。

在夜中，我将小女孩打昏，将她随意地放在我们见面的树旁。我把这晚的经历分享给我们之中的所有人。无论是雇佣的船员，还是老乡，都很兴奋。

那个夜里，月色大概很朦胧，天空多半很阴沉。我们一起杀了好一些人，抢了很多宝物。如我所预判，那些心狠手辣的老乡们，有的甚至把那些土著民当成靶子来射击。然后天上下起了小雨，湿湿嗒嗒，和暗红的土地混杂在一起。除了海洋的咸腥味外，还有血液的霉锈味。

待到天明的时候，我们满载而归，再也没有回头看过那个小岛。

他说到这里停住了。我看见他的双手在颤抖。

“最后那个女孩怎么样啦？”我问道。

“她在次日傍晚的时候依靠着大树醒来，周围已经没有人了。她离开了那个岛，开始练习复仇。直到有一天，她在海边看见了那个夜晚把她打昏的男人。”

我等着他讲下去，可是半晌没有下文，最后我请他往下讲。

“难道你没听出来吗？”他恶狠狠地瞪着我，我看见他手里握着枪，“难道你没有看见我金色的头发和泛红的双眼吗？我用这种方式讲故事，为的是让你彻底想起你的所作所为。我被你和你的同伙杀害了所有的亲人，我就是那个女孩。现在，我要来实施我的复仇了。”

*希斯克利夫，《呼啸山庄》主人公，一位复仇者。

*行文结构参考博尔赫斯的《刀疤》。


End file.
